


Try it Out

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [7]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, just mentions of it a bit, nothing actually nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you imagine Jay acquiring a taste for being tied up, and it's not played for laughs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try it Out

A few months after the whole fiasco at Benedict Hall, Tim and Jay are still together, and they’ve even found a tiny apartment that they can stay in together.

They’ve been trying some newer things out in bed, as now that The Operator is gone, they actually have time to work on their relationship and focus on it. They still haven’t really done much that’s different from their usual sex-things, but one time Tim tries pinning Jay’s hands above his head. And Jay likes it, a lot.

The feeling of having himself be restrained by Tim is just so… hot to him, and he wants to do it again and again. And he wants to bring it further. But each time he tries to think about his sudden interest in being restrained, he’s reminded of when Tim left him at his house, tied up and helpless.

And if he was being quite honest, thinking of that whole scene months after it happened, kind of make him… a bit turned on. He’s fucked up, he knows. What kind of guy gets off on something like that? But he wants it.

He’s terrified to say something about it to Tim. So he doesn’t say anything. He write a note. Suddenly, he’s becoming a teenager again, afraid of feelings and sex and all that.

He leaves the note on the kitchen table. It’s a simple message, saying nothing more than what’s needed. Jay sits in the bedroom, waiting for Tim to get back from work and to see the note he’d written him.

The creaking of the door. Footsteps across the floorboards. A pause, and Jay can hear as Tim mumbled along with what he’s reading. He listens to the floor’s creaking as Tim finally peeks his head around the corner into the bedroom. Jay swallows thickly, his face flushing a bit.

“So. You wanna try out some new stuff, huh?” Tim says with a smile.

Jay nods with a surge of confidence caused by Tim’s seemingly-positive reaction.

“Alright, cool.” Tim says, leaning against the doorframe. “We’ll try out some lighter stuff and just work up to as much as you want.”

Tim moves to sit on the bed next to Jay, who leans over to softly kiss his cheek.


End file.
